Konstantine
by Cassy Lily Potter
Summary: "I love you Rory. You and only you." "Jess..." "Please Rory, just listen to me! Why? Why can you continue to do this?" "Jess." "No, Rory, No. You don't want to. Fine. I get it, a man can only be torn so many times before they are destroyed completely. "
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, though I wish I did! All I own is the plot. **

**Chapter 1: **

He shook his head as he turned onto that familiar but distant road. The road that parted from the highway and lead straight to that small town, the town he swore he'd never come back to. But he had told himself before he wouldn't come back, and what did he do? He came back. It was like a magnet, a very strong and very annoying magnet. His car was new, well somewhat new. It wasn't that hunk of junk he left with, and he was glad. No one would know this vehicle. Maybe he could get in unnoticed. Luke knew he was coming, he didn't know why, and really Jess didn't want to tell him. He was crazy to be doing this.

He heard she was back, at least temporarily. He wanted to see her; no he had to see her. He heard what happened at her graduation, and though he was sure she could care less about him, he couldn't just not come, and he had to come. One last shot, but maybe they would be like her parents. Meant to be together in the end, who was he kidding? He wasn't a fan of the guy, and quite frankly, he doesn't want her with anyone else.

He had his share of other people, but nothing that ever lasted. He couldn't get close to anyone, no matter how hard he tried. He lost himself years ago, in that small town he hated. He couldn't hate Stars Hallow that much. He did find his one love there; just the same of finding himself he also had his heart broken. Sometimes he thought broken beyond repair. But just looking at her did the trick. She was his, well in his mind she was his. And he had to take every opportunity he could to prove just that.

He parked the car just around the corner from the diner. As he looked around he grabbed a hat he had in the car and put it on. He got out and looked around. The town never changed. Miss. Patty and Babette sat on a bench; he gathered they were gossiping as usual. Kirk was trying some quick scheme business near the gazebo. He was sure Luke and Ceaser were in the diner. Sookie was probably yelling at everyone in the kitchen at the Dragonfly. As he looked around he wasn't sure why he was thinking about where everyone was. All he wanted was to find her. Lane was probably busy with Zach and the twins.

"Ace!" He heard a voice yell. He looked up to see Logan Huntzberger walking across the center of town. When he looked in the direction Logan was he noticed her. He shook his head as he watched, she was with her mother. He saw her gaze go to him, he turned quickly hoping she didn't actually see him.

He was stupid to come. Who was he to believe what he heard? She didn't turn Logan down. He started walking away from where his car was. He wanted to go to the bridge, no, he needed to go to the bridge. He was dumb to come. And now that he was here he knew that. He followed the path to the bridge. Once there he sat down, throwing his legs over the edge. He stared off at the water below him.

He leaned over and slides a hand in his back pocket, grabbing the book he stuck there earlier out. He opened it up to the page he left off on. As the sun shined he started to read, waiting for time to pass.

The sun set while Jess sat lost in the book. Once he read the last page he closed it, looking around.

"Jess?" The soft familiar voice spoke. He jumped up to his feet quickly, turning towards the voice.

"Rory," He tried to keep to himself; he wanted so badly to just pull her against his chest.

"I thought that was you. What are you doing here?"

"Uh," He twined his fingers together, then separated them and ran one through his hair. "I came to see you." He let out a heavy sigh as he looked into her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters. I just own the ides of the plot. I do not own the lyrics either, those are property of SoCo. **

**Chapter 2: **

Lorelai walked into the diner, she grinned as she was immediately greeted with a big cup of coffee. "Why is this for me?"

"Who else would it be for?"

"Maybe someone else was supposed to sit here." She watched as he moved, unsure of how they actually got to where they are.

"Lets see, give coffee to some random female or give coffee to my wife? I think I'll go with the second."

She grinned. "Why thank you kindly, I do need to get to the inn." She kissed him quickly over the counter then left the diner.

Jess shook his head as he watched her leave. He wasn't sure what to do today, he knew Rory had to work, or do something else. This was the first time he really took time from the Truncheon. He always dreamed of vacationing from there, as well as the city. He had no problems with the city, but some days you just need something else. He did not think he would end up in Stars Hollow. He felt a vibration as he turned back to his food. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and noticed a text from Rory. _Want to meet for lunch?_ He read it and smiled a little. He hit the reply button and typed: _Sounds good, where at?_. He hit the send button and waited for a reply.

Rory looked at her article then looked back at her phone. When she saw his name pop up she tried not to smile much as she read the text. _How does Plan B Burger Bar and Tavern sound?_ She hit send as she looked back at her article to put the finishing touches on it. She had always dreamed to be a big name writer, for a big name paper. She found plenty of satisfaction working at the Hartford Courant.

Jess's phone lit up as he climbed into his car. He looked at it and hit the reply button. _Sounds good to me, noon work for you?_ He sent it and started the car. He needed to go shopping for somethings, especially if he was planning to stay any amount of time. He decided to come quickly, so he didn't grab much from his apartment above the Truncheon. He didn't think he would be staying. He would buy the things in town but he didn't want to deal with Doose if he could prevent it. Since Rory wanted to meet for lunch he figured he would just go to Hartford for his items.

Once he was finished he looked at the time. Noticing it was almost noon he looked on his phone to figure out where the place was. He wasn't familiar with Hartford, which would come in handy right now. As he pulled up and parked he noticed her car in a parking spot. He smiled, glad he wouldn't have to wait for her. He got out of his car and walked to the building. Once inside he looked around, smiling when he saw her at a table already.

"Hey!" She spoke the second he sat down.

"Hi," He chuckled lightly.

"How are you?" She asked after giving the server her drink order.

"I'm good," He smiled.

"How's the Truncheon?"

"It's great! I actually have a release party coming up, its another book of mine." He ordered his food as he watched her.

"You wrote another one?"

"Yes, Yes I did. Would you like to read it?" He knew she'd say yes.

"Of course! I still can't believe you are published. Not once but multiple times now! Jess this is great!"

They ate and talked, she told him about her time on the campaign trail with Obama, He told her about the Truncheon. She told him about her mom and Luke. They talked about random items as well, and the food they were eating. He had missed her, he never realized how much until now. He had no idea what would happen, but sitting here right now he was happy.

_**I always catch the clock it's 11:11**_

_**And now you want to talk**_

_**It's not hard to dream**_

_**You'll always be my Konstantine**_


End file.
